Grageas y un comienzo oneshoot
by LocaFantasia
Summary: Este es un pequeño oneshoot sobre lo que pasó una noche de rondas entre Draco, Hermione y una bolsa de grageas. / mi primer fic! espero que os guste, no me he quedado muy contenta pero bueno...
Se sentó mejor en el asiento mientras aspiraba mejor el aroma que le llegaba. Se preguntó si podría ser de la poción que estaba preparando, pero el veritaserum era incoloro e inodoro y su poción estaba perfecta, "como siempre" se recordó. Todavía curioso por el dulce olor que le llegaba y que no se despegaba de él se dio la vuelta y observó a todos sin olvidar de su pose de altanería tan característica de él. Repasó a cada uno con la mirada olvidándose de los hombres, porque aunque el pobretón se comiese todos los dulces que quisiese no podría oler así de dulce. Miró a Pansy en una esquina al lado de Blaise y ella le devolvió una seductora mirada sin despegar sus ojos de él. Definitivamente ella no era, sus perfumes eran mucho más caros y refinados, aquel aroma era más cálido y dulce volviéndolo adicto a aspirarlo aunque no supiese de dónde proviniese. Miró a Millicent, y rápidamente se arrepintió, no entendía como alguien tan brusco y poco elegante pudiese haber acabado en Slytherin a pesar de su sangre. Sangre… inconscientemente giró su cabeza y ahí la encontró. Sentada entre cararajada y la comadreja. No, ella tampoco podía ser, una sangresucia no podía oler así, sólo podía oler a eso… a impuro. Siempre se preguntó cómo era que ella pudiese ganarle siempre en todo a pesar de su origen, se suponía que era un ser inferior que la suerte le había bendecido con algo de magia en su interior.

Dejó ese tema a parte, él era superior y nadie podía refutarlo, su familia sólo se relacionaba con sagrelimpias y el tapiz de los Malfoy se mantenía impecable ( ignorando el de los Black y su tío Sirius) Con otros pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, dejó la clase y se despidió de Snape con un gesto de cabeza. Pero entonces en medio de toda la gente que se agolpaba en frente de la puerta volvió a respirar y absorbió el embriagador aroma otra vez. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba a aquello, olía vainilla, pero con algún toque aún más dulce que no lo llegaba a empalagar. De repente un pensamiento paranoico le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Y si era algún tipo de poción que lo estaba volviendo tan obsesivo? Podría ser… nadie más parecía notar algo. Frunciendo el ceño casi imperceptiblemente aspiró otra vez entre los alumnos que quedaban. Nada. La responsable ya se había ido, aquello lo relajó. No iba a dejar que ninguna poción o amortentia lo volviera estúpido como Blaise el año pasado cuando estuvo siguiendo a Millicent por los pasillos casi una semana entera.

Con aires renovados y narices libres de olores extraños, caminó hasta su siguiente clase con Ravenclaw. Mientras apoyaba su cara contra su nívea mano volvió a mirar a los demás con indiferencia, la mayoría estaba dormido; Así que hasta la casa conocida por empollones se quedaba dormida en Historia de la Magia… sonrió con sorna. Volvió a mirar esta vez a los compañeros de su casa hasta dar con Theo el único que parecía completamente lúcido. Se extrañó de que no estuviera tomando apuntes o mirando al profesor y siguió su mirada hasta dar con una chica rubia, Lovegood. Aquello era interesante, hasta Theo el chico silencio y profundo tenía una debilidad.

-Blaise, ¿Te has fijado en Theo?- no se molestó en bajar el tono, casi todos estaban con los ojos cerrados y deseando que se acabase la soporífera clase.

-Sí… parece que le gusta Lunática… al menos es sangrelimpia.- comentó el moreno sin apenas levantar la cabeza de sus brazos – tendrá problemas sino. – Draco asintió y volvió a poyar su cara contra su mano con elegancia propia de un Malfoy. Definitivamente Theo tenía suerte, si le gustase otra persona que no fuese sangrelimpia lo matarían a base de crucios. Él también tenía algún especie de acuerdo con los Greengrass, pero todavía nada definido, tendrían que esperar a ver cómo se resolviera el conflicto del Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore. Su padre siempre había sido muy precavido y estaba esperando hasta saber cuál iba a ser el bando ganador. Volvió a despejar su mente, una pequeña angustia se instalaba en su pecho al pensar en eso. Todavía no sabía si él sería capaz de matar a alguien… aquello era demasiado para un chico de 17 años. A veces cuando caminaba por los pasillos se imaginaba a todos los sangrasucias que veía tirados en el suelo inertes. Granger, la sangresucia por excelencia llegó a su mente ¿sería capaz de matarla? Una respuesta clara como el agua lo atravesó: No. Definitivamente no sería capaz de matarla, a ella no. A pesar de llevar años enemistados y de luchar en bandos opuestos, siempre la había visto como otra más con un sentido del humor muy ácido al igual que el suyo. También le gustaban sus ingeniosas respuestas a todo lo que él le decía, aunque a veces viese como sus ojos ámbar brillaban con lágrimas a punto de redamar se. Un brazo fuerte lo zarandeó a los lados.

-Draco, tío ¡despierta! Ya ha acabado vamos a cenar. – le habló Blaise con Theo y su mirada preocupada pegada a él.

-Voy.- recogió sus cosas y caminaron los tres hasta el comedor.

Mientras caminaban se fijó en las miradas que les mandaban alumnas de cursos inferiores o de su propio curso. Sonrío arrogante, así debía de ser. El único que se mostraba indiferente a las inspecciones era Theo, que seguía ensimismado pero mirando al frente.

-Theo, relájate ¿no te gusta sentirte así de deseado?- bromeó Blaise tomándolo del brazo haciendo que caminaran más rápido.

-Sí, pero sólo por la persona que quiero.- aquello chocó un poco a Draco ¿cómo podía ser tan honesto? Se preguntó si de tratarse de otras serpientes hubiera contestado lo mismo.

-Pues sigue esperando Lunática sólo mira a la comadreja.- rió Blaise. Los dos le pegaron a cada lado de la cabeza y le espetaron un "cállate"

-Auch! ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Tengo que admitir que tiene mal gusto si prefiere al pobretón antes que a ti Theo.- Draco observó que Theo apretaba los puños bajo la manga de la túnica, estaba enfadado.

\- Blaise mejor cállate.- el rubio le envió una mirada gélida y una pequeña advertencia en su brillo.

-¡Siempre soy yo el que se tiene que callar! ¿Qué tiene de malo decir la verdad? Tu también deberías de admitirla Draco con eso de que te gusta Gra- Theo saltó sobre Blaise y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Lo acorraló contra la pared y clavó su varita en la garganta del moreno.

-Si dices algo te mataré, y no sólo por llamarla Lunática, acordamos no decírselo hasta que se diera cuenta.- Draco soltó un suspiró y separó a Theodore del que sería su próxima víctima.

-Mejor vamos ya, tengo ronda y me muero de hambre.- los arrastró por el pasillo hasta ver la puerta del Gran Comedor. De repente chocó contra algo y se tambaleó un poco. Escuchó un leve quejido seguido de una maldición y bajó la vista hasta el suelo de piedra.

-¡Granger mira por dónde vas! – la miró por encima mientras ella se limpiaba alguna mota de inexistente polvo de su túnica, le dieron ganas de ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Qué coño haces Theo?- casi gritó. Mientras veía como el castaño le ofrecía una mano a la Gryffindor.

-Gracias Theo.-susurró. Después con todo el orgullo que tenían los Gryffindor se levantó del todo y encaró a Draco. –Mejor fíjate tú por dónde vas hurón! ¿O es que tu cerebro mono neuronal no llega a entenderlo? – sostuvo la mirada del rubio como todo una leona y continuó.- venía a avisarte de que Ron no puede ir a la ronda de esta noche así que iré yo- observó el ceño fruncido del rubio – algún problema? – se acercó un poco hasta estar a centímetro de él.

\- Sí, tú. ¿Qué tiene que hacer la comadreja de noche? Ah ya sé… irá a hacerlo por ahí con Brown. Debe de ser doloroso querer a alguien tan estúpido como la comadreja que aparte de idiota es pobre.- Se acercó a ella un poco más y por primera vez desde que estaba tan cerca de ella respiró. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-

\- No te permito que lo insultes.- Hermione le envió una mirada enfadada, muy enfadada mientras apretaba la varita en su bolsillo.

-No necesito tu permiso.- volvió a deleitarse con el _impuro olor_ de la castaña, esta vez sabiendo de que era de ella. Inconscientemente sus pupilas se dilataron hasta casi devorar el iris gris. Ella sólo se dio la vuelta moviendo meciendo su pelo al ritmo de sus pasos enfadados.

Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Theo y Blaise se habían ido, "bastardos" murmuró todavía siguiendo a Granger con la mirada. Con el poco ego que le quedaba caminó soberbio hasta su mesa.

-¿Cómo ha estado el encontrazo con Granger, Draco?- le preguntó Blaise con una traviesa sonrisa mientras cortaba el bistec y puré de patatas.

-Mal ¿Cómo va a estar?- le contestó sirviéndose una cantidad aceptable de ensalada.

-No lo sé, si yo tuviera a una chica como Granger tan cerca como la has tenido tú, no me hubiera podido resistir.- habló inspeccionando cada movimiento de la castaña desde su asiento con una mirada lasciva. Algo en el interior de Draco se retorció haciendo que se enfadara.

-¿Granger? ¿una chica? ¡Por favor! – dijo a la vez que se llevaba algo de lechuga a la boca. - ¿Quieres dejar de mirarla así? ¡me da asco! ¿verdad, Theo? – le dio un codazo a su amigo que miraba a Luna como una obra de arte, y así era para sus ojos.

-¿Eh? SÍ, Blaise da asco.- a pesar de que Draco sabía que Theo no prestaba atención a la conversación, consiguió estar de acuerdo con él sin saberlo. Soltó una carcajada ante la atenta mirada de alguien en otra mesa.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Harry mirándola por encima de sus gafas. Aquel gesto le recordó un poco a cuando Dumbledore hacía lo mismo.

-Eh…. Sí, sólo pensaba en los exámenes que vienen.- satisfecho con la respuesta de su amiga, volvió a meterse en la discusión de Ron y Ginny sobre qué equipo era mejor. Ella bajó la mirada a su plato pero volvió a levantarla en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes. Pocas veces lo había visto reír a Malfoy de esa manera, de algún modo lo hacía ver más humano ( a pesar de ser una asquerosa serpiente elitista) Con ella sólo sonreía de lado y con arrogancia, pero supuso que aquello era porque se reía _de_ ella y no _con_ ella. Una fuerte curiosidad por hacer reír a Malfoy la embargó, pero de hacerlo reír de verdad. Desechó esa idea de inmediato con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su plato de pasta, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Pasaron las horas y los dos prefectos de casa enemigas se encontraron en el segundo piso.

-¿Quieres darte prisa Granger? No puedo esperar a que esto acabe.- le dijo viendo como la leona se acercaba a él entre las sombras con una bolsa de algo.

\- Ya voy, olvidaba que nadie podía hacer esperar a los idiotas como tú.- apresuró un poco sus pasos hasta estar a la par de él.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – miró la bolsa de transparente y repleta de… algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era.

-Esto? ¿No sabes lo que es? - le preguntó en tono un poco cómico mientras levantaba la bolsa a la altura de su cara. Al ver la enfadada mirada del rubio prefirió callarse y contestarle.- Son grageas de Honey Dukes ¿no las reconoces? – como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- …nunca he entrado.- contestó en un susurró recordando las advertencias de su padre por entrar en lugar con" tan poca clase". Levantando la mirada y ante la mirada apenada de la leona una rabia enorme lo recorrió por completo no iba a dejar que la sangrsucia tuviera lástima de él. – Pero ni falta que hace, seguro que sabrá horrible. – dicho eso, varita en mano comenzó con la ronda.

-Algunas sí, otras no, ahí está lo divertido no sabes qué es lo que te va a tocar.- contestó mirando al frente ignorando el tono hiriente del rubio. Draco la observó un poco sorprendido, estaba teniendo un conversación civilizada con Hermione Granger sin varitas de por medio (que le apuntasen a él) Mientras ella concentraba su vista en los oscuros pasillos la miró. De cerca se podía apreciar el brillo valiente de su mirada y el tono cremoso de su piel perfectamente, hasta las diminutas pecas que tenía encima de la nariz. Se atrevió un poco más y bajó sus ojos por su cuello aprovechando que no llevaba la túnica puesta hasta llegar a sus pechos…eran redondos y de considerable tamaño. Tragó en seco y continuó recorriéndola con la mirada pasando por las delicadas curvas de su cintura y las de cadera hasta llegar a sus piernas. ¡Qué piernas! Eran largas y contorneadas iba a mirar su espalda, pero cuando dio una fugaz mirada a la cara de la sonrojada Gryffindor paró en seco ¡Lo había descubierto! Un leve sonrojo adorno sus pómulos y caminó un poco más rápido evitando su mirada.

Ella, por su parte, caminaba un poco más lento y sólo pudo observar la espalda del Slytherin marcharse a paso apresurado. Con algo más de confianza lo miró ¿él había hacho lo mismo verdad? Observó sus anchos hombros y su espalda. Malfoy era de complexión atlética, y el quidditch también ayudaba "¡Bendito quidditch!" celebró en su interior sonrojándose un poco. Bajó un poco su mirada hasta más abajo, pero la apartó en seguida aún más sonrojada. Definitivamente le había gustado lo que había visto.

-Hey, Malfoy! Espérame! – la esperó unos segundos, los suficientes, y continuaron andando. Él observó de reojo que ella se llevaba una gragea a la boca. Cuando la volvió a abrir un dulzón olor llenó el pasillo… uvas. Ella ante la atenta mirada del rubio en la bolsa sonrió un poco.

-¿Quieres una? – le ofreció tendiéndole la bolsa en frente de él.

-Sí ¿no? ¿Qué más? Y después me convertiré en tu amiguito y visitaremos el salón de Madam Pudipié para acompañarte cuando vayas con la comadreja. No me jodas Granger.- En un segundo vio cómo se le ensombrecía la vista y retiraba la bolsa.

-En verdad soy idiota por creer que por una noche podría haber alguna tregua .-

-Dame una.- le ordenó seco mirando al frente. Ella sólo sacó una deseando que fuera de vómito y que le hiciese tragar sus palabras. Se lo llevó a la boca, y un fresco sabor lo inundó, menta su sabor preferido.

-¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado tu primera gragea? – le preguntó ella cuando vio cómo terminaba con el dulce. En un segundo el la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano la asió de la nuca hasta hacer que sus labios se juntasen. El roce que en un primer momento parecía ser inocente, se fue intensificando cuando ella dejó de forcejear y enredó su mano en las hebras palatinas atrayéndolo. Él soltó un gemido y la arrinconó contra un muro separando sus labios y adentrando su lengua en la boca de la castaña, acariciando las paredes de su interior. Esta vez fue ella quién jadeó y contestó su caricia volviéndolo loco, disfrutando el sabor de la gragea. Se separaron un segundo y se miraron a los ojos con las bocas entreabiertas y un fino hilo de saliva que poco tardaron en volver a unir. De nuevo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Se atrevió un poco más y sacando su mano de su nuca acarició su cuello. Lo besó desde la oreja hasta el comienzo de sus pechos deteniéndose para lamer las clavículas de la castaña con devoción, deseando que aquello no terminase. Ella levantó un poco más su cuello para dejarle más espacio mientras acariciaba su espalda. El paraíso en el que se encontraban se detuvo cuando oyeron unos pasos aproximarse y se separaron como imanes repelidos. Se volvieron a mirar con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Prefiero esta.- le susurró calentando su oreja sólo con su aliento.- nos vemos.- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de ella y caminó con el aire elegante que le caracterizaba aunque estuviera despeinado y todavía sin poder controlar del todo su respiración .


End file.
